


Sex Education

by Ha_Haha_Hahahaha



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Yes the Horde doesn't like sexy times, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha/pseuds/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha
Summary: The Horde took a puritan approach to basically everything, but that didn't stop Catra.





	Sex Education

Catra felt her back being slammed against the wall, her tail whipping across the floor in excitement. Adora held her shoulders in place and dove in to kiss her. Her lips felt soft, full, and still slick from their previous ministrations. Her scent was driving Catra so mad that an instinctive purr started to rumble in the back of her throat, the noise reverberating into Adora’s mouth and down to her chest. 

 

Adora stopped moving, but she knew well that Catra couldn’t stop making that low, sultry sound even if she tried. This was really going to happen, all in the cadet’s bathroom at the prime hour of 2 o’clock in the morning. If any of their bunkmates were to suddenly get the urge to go, it’d be all over for the both of them. 

 

However, like with most things involving disobedience, Catra didn’t care. “Come on, Adora,” she whined, squirming the same way she always did when she was impatient, like when she would for Shadow Weaver to finish her tired lectures or stand at the edges of the training ground waiting for her turn to participate and  _ move a bit _ . Adora hoped she would be forgiven if anything went wrong as she slid a leg between Catra’s thighs, her knee brushing against what was still covered by her jumpsuit. 

 

Catra actually  _ groaned _ in a way Adora definitely never heard from her before, hitching up her legs so that they looped around Adora’s waist. Adora lost her balance, stumbling forward so that her face was on Catra’s again. She held her up by the thighs, a bit taken aback by how muscular yet soft the flesh felt. Catra, now free to do whatever she wanted with her arms, traced them around to Adora’s back, claws tearing at her uniform. 

 

Catra grinned, a mischievous gleam reflecting off her pure white teeth. “That’s more like it.” Her tail wound around and around Adora’s leg like a boa constrictor, holding it in place. “We could have been doing this a long time ago.”

* * *

 

The Fright Zone was always a drag. The air inside was dry and claustrophobic, and the air outside was nothing but toxic fumes. Everything the cadets did was under the control of Shadow Weaver, who was, by extension, under the control of Lord Hordak. Uniforms were not to be accessorized, no meals were to be had out of the three one-hour periods each day, and anything along the lines of books or art supplies were  _ strictly _ prohibited. It definitely wasn’t the right environment for a frisky young feline like Catra to grow up in, but as long as she had Adora, anything could be endured. 

 

By the time the cadets reached the ripe and pubescent age of twelve, Shadow Weaver’s lectures became more and more centered around the adult world. Lessons on how all the princesses throughout Etheria instituted nothing but immoral, dysfunctional values on their society, especially their youth, were taught in place of an actual education for years, but they became more mature over time, dealing with the impulses budding teenagers would usually have. 

 

Catra didn’t give a shit whether Shadow Weaver was right or wrong, because in her mind, she was still a complete bitch either way. She spent her classroom days dozing off and scratching vulgar doodles into the wood of her desk with her claws. Adora, however, would always listen attentively, sitting perfectly upright and furiously writing down every single word Shadow Weaver would utter with the determination to get  _ everything  _ right. It had always annoyed Catra to no end, but it eventually concerned her more than anything else. 

 

She remembered one day in particular when they were both around 13, Shadow Weaver standing up at her podium at the front of the classroom and making exaggerated hand gestures in hopes of sounding as convincing as humanly possible. 

 

“Teenagers who grow up in the Horde are the most civilized youth in the world,” she bellowed. “The rest of Etherians your age don’t spend their days growing stronger and smarter like all of you do. Instead, they engage in such dangerous, impulsive activities like filthy animals- drinking toxic substances that destroy their bodies before they turn 18, disobeying the guardians that had raised them at every turn, and most importantly, having sexual intercourse. They’re nothing but dogs in heat. You all, however, don’t have those sorts of feelings. You aren’t bred for it. Every step of the Horde’s education is made to ensure this.” 

 

It wasn’t the first time Catra had heard that word- “sex”- but it was the first time it ever caught her attention. She had gotten the whole lecture about how babies are made and shit, but she highly doubted kids her age were running around fucking each other wanting to have children. No, they were doing it for fun- if they wanted to, of course. Catra was still young. The thought of anyone seeing her naked, let alone  _ touching  _ her while she was naked, gave her goosebumps, but still, Shadow Weaver was telling her not to do something, and that indicated to her that she should, eventually, do it. 

 

The topic came to mind a few years later, long after Catra had acquired a sexuality. She was sitting on Adora’s bed with back propped up against the wall, the rightful owner doing her daily round of pushups. Catra could tell she was getting tired, grunting through clenched teeth every time she extended her arms. Sweat had accumulated across her forehead down to her back, her white tank top looking obviously damp. 

 

Catra  _ wanted  _ to say something, and she wanted to assume that Adora would get it. For all of the brainwashing Shadow Weaver pulled, Adora was still the kindest person Catra ever met, and if she was still kind, if meant that she was still human. 

 

“Hey Adora…” Catra started. Adora didn’t react. She just kept huffing and puffing and pushing and pulling like those were the only things she really needed to do in life. “Adora!” 

 

Adora’s head swung up in alertness, and she shuffled so that she was sitting on her knees. “Yeah? What is it, Catra?” 

 

“Ever thought about what it’s like to have sex before?” 

 

Adora choked out a wheezy, very  _ unattractive _ noise. She was already looking red from all the exertion, but the question made her cheeks bloat up like a tomato. 

 

Catra smirked, crawling to the edge of the mattress and plopping herself down cross-legged. “Is that a yes?” 

 

“Of course not, Catra! W-Why did you...how do you even come up with this sort of stuff?” 

 

Catra gazed down at her claws, a gesture she always made when she wanted to have a little bit of fun pushing people’s buttons. “I was just thinking about how Shadow Weaver would always go on these long rants about how awful it is. And, well, like everything she says, that pro-bab-ly means it’s pretty damn good, right?” 

 

“Can you stop being so combative for like, five seconds?” Adora sighed, “Shadow Weaver can be pretty dramatic about things, but doesn’t mean she’s wrong. I’m trying to become force captain. I don’t want to get distracted by things like  _ that. _ ”

 

“Fine. But you have to be really thick to not pick up on how weird it is that we keep being told not to do things the rest of the world has no problem with. The only reason we were taught to read was so that we could understand the  _ Horde’s rule book _ .” 

 

“Are you doubting the Horde’s code of conduct?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, Adora. I’ve been doubting it since I was six years old! Ugh!” Catra pulled at the mane of hair at her scalp, and flopped down on her side so that she wasn’t facing Adora anymore. “Whatever. It’s not like I was making an offer anyway.” 

 

Adora wanted to be angry, but she could only find herself embarrassed at the comment. “At least be all mad in your own bed,” she grumbled. 

* * *

Adora never recalled the air of the bathroom being so fuming. She was hunched over on the floor, pants dangling around her knees. It had been a few minutes since everything ended, but her cheeks still felt like they were on fire.

 

Catra rolled over on the tile, in quite a similar state. She grimaced at the feeling of sweat in her mane and the fur on her tail, but after seeing how utterly pleasant Adora looked, she couldn’t help but smirk. “Hey, Adora.” 

 

“What?” Adora asked, pretending she didn’t hear the sultriness in her voice. 

 

“Sooooooo, how was it?” 

 

“It was, uh...nice, I guess?” 

 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Now even Catra was becoming a bit awkward. She didn’t think this far ahead, really. “Don’t be so embarrassed. I wasn’t really expecting this either.”

 

Adora looked at Catra in the eye, frowning in confusion. “You’re  _ kidding _ me, right? You’re the one who brought this up in the first place.” 

 

“I just  _ mentioned _ it. I didn’t say jack about doing it. I may have thought about it a few times, but…oh, for fuck’s sake, with how you attacked my face like that you were probably thinking about it too.” 

 

“I wasn’t  _ that _ rough.” 

 

“You’re like a velociraptor! Seriously!” Catra playfully swatted at Adora’s arm, claws sheathed. For the first time since they started their ministrations, Adora cracked a smile, and began to laugh. Catra chuckled along, and soon enough, they were both lying on the floor in a sweaty, nearly-naked puddle. 

 

Adora hummed, and then pushed herself up on her elbows. “We should get up. This floor is probably dirty anyway.” 

* * *

Sex aside, Adora didn’t understand the full truth in Catra’s rebellious spirit until she was in the real world, living real life in real time. She finally learned that books had more purposes than giving instructions, and while not a fan of alcohol (Glimmer’s mom doesn’t want that stuff anywhere near her daughter regardless), indulging in things like junk food, going to parties, and looking up to people like actors or singers as opposed to some creepy grey guy in a chair were all pretty fun. Of course, she didn’t want to think about how Catra was right due to the current status of their relationship, and she definitely didn’t want to think about how they had sex, but the thought still lingered.

 

“Fair Mermista,” Seahawk bellowed, his voice cracking somewhere in the middle. “I must embark on another adventure for the weekend, but let me bestow a farewell kiss to you.”

 

“Okay, whatever. You don’t have to make such a big deal about it,” Mermista huffed, letting the man peck her on the lips. 

 

“Bleh,” Frosta groaned, sticking out her tongue and making an exaggerated gagging noise. “You guys are gross.” 

 

“Just wait until you hear about what other stuff they do,” Glimmer snorted, elbowing Bow in the side. The two burst out into laughing fits. Frosta looked at them like she sort of got what they meant, or at least it seemed that way from how disgusted her expression was. 

 

“Are you guys for real?” Mermista yelled, her voice still retaining its monotonous quality. “She’s like, eleven. Go be idiots somewhere else.”

 

Adora thought about how she could have been just like Glimmer and Bow if she hadn’t grown up with fingers always threatening to point at her. She also thought about how she wouldn’t have to have her first time in the bathroom if she had been born free. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a virgin why the fuck did i write this


End file.
